Total Drama Roadtrip
by agreenparrot
Summary: The 24 original cast plus three new kids divide into three teams and have to travel from challenge to challenge.


_Author's Note: Yes, I'm starting a new series, I'll be juggling this along with Total Drama City. Why? Well, I have most of Total Drama City planned out, I'm just not feeling motivated to write it. But I want to write something and this was another idea I had. I might spend more time on this series, I might forget about it for a while and go back to City, I might leave them both for schoolwork. I don't know, but I'll try to keep writing as much as I can :)_

The large ship approached Wawanakwa Island. 24 teens were aboard the ship eagerly looking forward to another shot at competing; another shot at one million dollars. On the lowest deck and group of them were dancing happily. Harold, a redheaded geek, Leshawna, a large black girl, and DJ, a quarterback-sized boy, were all partying. Eva, a buff girl, scoffed at them and turned her attention to the water.

"Come on, Eva, lighten up," Leshawna said with a laugh.

"No, I'm here to win," Eva snarled. "I'm not going to let any of you get in my way this time."

As Eva jabbed a finger at Leshawna, the large girl backed up defensively.

"Some people never learn," Harold muttered to Leshawna. "She's not winning with that attitude."

Behind the group, Gwen and Duncan were making out. Gwen was a pale goth girl, while Duncan was a punk covered with various piercings.

When they finally pulled apart DJ approached them and said, "So, Gwen, I wanted to ask—"

He didn't bother to finish when he saw that the couple had gone right back to making out.

"Never mind, then," he sighed.

Further down on the deck, another group of teens were partying. Sierra, a tall girl with short purple hair, was hugging Cody, a shorter boy with brown hair. Noah, a small Indian boy, stood still and had a look of slight annoyance on his face. Owen, a fat blond boy, was happily dancing. However, when he spotted Sierra affectionately holding Cody he thought of something else.

"Hey, where did Izzy go?" he asked as he looked around.

"I'm down here," Izzy laughed as she hung upside-down off the ship. "Woo!"

Owen sighed as he watched her longingly.

"Trust me, bro, even if she was still your girlfriend, her one-track mind would still be dedicated to trying to get herself killed," Noah said to Owen.

Up one level, a pretty blond girl was making out with a thin jock. The girl was Lindsay and the boy was Tyler. Near them, the handsome, muscular Justin watched them with irritation.

"I'm not even wearing a shirt and…nothing," he sighed. "Doesn't anybody notice me anymore?"

"I notice you," came a voice behind him.

Justin twirled around and shot one of his trademark smiles. When he saw that the voice belonged to the short, geeky Beth, he dropped the smile.

"Oh, it's you," he grumbled as he turned away.

Beth pouted and also turned away. On the top level a muscular, black haired boy was being hugged by two girls. One was Sadie, a plump girl, the other was Katie, a tanned skinny girl.

"Trent, we love you so much," Sadie squealed.

"Yeah, would you marry me?" Katie asked.

"Or me, if you don't like Katie, you could marry me," Sadie added.

"Ladies, could you please let go of me?" Trent struggled. "I…need to go to the bathroom."

"Ooh, can I go with you?" Sadie asked.

"Or would you rather that I went with you?" Katie asked.

"Maybe we could both go with you," Sadie suggested.

"Never mind," Trent sighed.

A blond couple of Bridgette and Geoff were another two who could dance happily. Courtney, a Hispanic girl, watched them with disgust.

"You two had better stop being all lovey-dovey is you actually want to succeed this time," Courtney sniffed.

"You're one to talk," Geoff laughed.

"Yeah, where's Alejandro?" Bridgette asked.

"I can have a relationship with Alejandro without spending every waking minute with him," Courtney declared.

However, when she looked at her supposed boyfriend she saw that he was holding an Asian girl. Alejandro had been put in a bulky robotic body since the disaster of season 3. Heather was desperately trying to get him to let go of her.

"Listen, Al, I'm giving you to the count of five to put me down," Heather snapped. "five…four…three…"

"Listen, Alejandro, I'm giving you to the count of five to out her down," Courtney demanded as she marched over to them.

"I already tried that, it's not working," Heather pointed out.

The last former contestant was Ezekiel, a boy who had been transformed by the show. His skin was green and his hair only consisted of a few brown strings. He also acted more like a dog than a human. While everyone was busy, he was the only one watching the island. He was the only one who noticed that they weren't stopping. He turned to those around him and began whining. He saw that he was having no effect, and approached Courtney. He tugged on her leg and pointed outward.

"Get off of me!" she snapped as she kicked him away.

He then moved over to Bridgette and began whining again.

"What is it?" Bridgette asked as she sat down to look at him.

Ezekiel began pointing outwards.

"Hey, Bridge, I think we passed the island," Geoff said as he looked where Ezekiel was pointing.

"What?" Bridgette gasped. "We're not going to Wawanakwa?"

A series of "what"s and gasps followed as the various contestants rushed to the side to see what was happening. It was true, they had gone straight past Wawanakwa Island. Couple had finally broken apart as they looked out; except Sierra who tightened her grip on Cody.

"What is this?" Eva snapped. "I've been training for months."

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation," DJ insisted. "You know how Chris likes to mess with us."

Courtney was not taking it nearly as well.

"This is absurd!" she shouted. "I want my lawyers, get my lawyers on the phone. Just wait until they hear about this. Oh Chris is going to be in so much trouble."

"Hey, in case you haven't realized, you're not the only one confused here," Heather snapped.

The 24 teens continued to bicker and panic and try to find explanations as the ship continued to move.

"I can't take this anymore!" Owen declared.

He then jumped into the water and began to swim back to the island.

"Wow, maybe they do deserve each other," Noah muttered under his breath as he looked at Izzy.

The boat finally arrived back at the mainland. It stopped directly in front of an old warehouse.

"Uh, where are we?" Beth asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Courtney declared as she leapt down to the bottom. "But if Chris is in there I am giving him a piece of my mind."

"Not if I do it first," Eva declared as she also stormed formed.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Lindsay exclaimed. "Maybe the island just got facelift. There was a girl at my school who got a facelift and I couldn't even recognize her."

She received several disbelieving glances for her comment. Slowly the contestants decided to follow Courtney and Eva. The couples stuck together and Sadie and Katie continued to cling to Trent. Alejandro however wasn't moving, but he was still holding Heather.

"Hello, somebody help me!" Heather demanded.

Nobody stopped to give her hand. Eventually nearly everyone had left the ship.

"Come on, anyone?" Heather called.

"I'll help," Harold said as he began wheeling Alejandro off the ship.

"Oh great, the disgusting nerd helps me out," Heather scoffed.

"You know, Heather, if you want people to help you then maybe you could be a little nicer to them," Harold pointed out.

"I don't need your pity," Heather snapped.

"So you'd rather I leave you behind?" Harold asked.

"No!" Heather shouted. "Just…shut up."

The old cast entered the warehouse and found that it was empty except for a stage.

"Well, this looks familiar," Noah commented.

After waiting for a few minutes, someone stepped on the stage.

"Hello, former campers, I'm Chris McClean," the handsome host announced as he smiled at them. "But of course, you all knew that."

"Chris, I will not be treated like this," Courtney spat. "You cannot put me through something like this, I will be getting my lawyers and—"

"Okay, fine, if you don't want to be in season 4 ½ then I can send you home immediately," Chris said.

"Perfect," Courtney said; then when she realized what he had said, "Wait, season 4 ½?"

"That's right," Chris said with an eager grin. "We've got a new cast for season 4, but that we've still got plans for you losers. You see, good TV shows always have a fallback. If one season fails, we've always got the other one."

"Wait a minute, how can you host two shows at once?" Gwen asked.

"God, Gwen, I'd think that you'd learn a little about how TV works from your experiences," Chris whined. "That's why we film in advance, and our viewers will never know the difference."

"Will you all stop complaining?" Eva barked. "I want to hear about this new season."

"Thank you, Eva," Chris said. "You will once again be competing, but this time it's for five…million…dollars."

The crowd gasped collectively. The Alejandro robot began to open up revealing the sexy, Hispanic teen.

"Well, I think now is good time to leave this behind," he declared.

"Wait a minute!" Heather cried. "You…what…wait…what…you were…what?"

"Yes, Heather, I was fine," Alejandro declared. "I have been for a while, but it was quite enjoyable playing with your emotions."

"You jerk!" Heather snapped as she kicked him in the shin.

"I also think I deserve an explanation," Courtney demanded as she approached Alejandro.

"That's great, Courtney, but we really need to move on," Chris said. "This season you will be travelling from challenge to challenge with your teams. Challenges may decide what kind of vehicle you get, where you sleep, or what team will be losing someone."

"So basically, another world tour season?" Heather pointed out.

"No," Chris replied annoyed. "That season was based on particular regions and cultures, this season maybe have anything to surprise you. So expect the unexpected."

Chris waited for a few minutes to let the contestants react to what they had recently heard. Many were boasting about how they would be winning this year.

"You are so going down this time, Al," Heather sneered at her rival.

During the clamour, Trent had managed to squeeze away from Katie and Sadie.

"Hey, like, where do you think Trent went?" Sadie asked.

"I don't know," Katie said. "Maybe you have B.O. and he had to get away from you."

"What? I, like, never have B.O." Sadie protested.

"What about that time when you didn't shower because you were totally late for school?" Katie pointed out.

"No, I'm like pretty sure that was you," Sadie argued.

"Tyler, will you protect me this season?" Lindsay asked her boyfriend.

"Sure, babe," Tyler promised.

Beth was showing off her baton skills happily nearby. However she accidentally tossed her baton into Tyler and knocked him out.

"Oops, sorry," she exclaimed.

"Oh, there's one more thing that I should mentioned," Chris said. "We've selected three more members to join you this season. I'll them introduce themselves now; first off is Montana: The Eccentric Action Girl."

A smiling girl stepped onto the stage. She had burgundy-brown hair and wore a large sun hat. She had a white shirt and jeans.

"Hi there, people, I'm Montana and I'm from Australia, right," she said happily. "Chris said I'm supposed to be fulfilling the Australian stereotype, right, so I'll try my best to be as stereotypical as possible. Like I brought my boomerang with me, because I'm Australian, right."

"Thank you, Montana," Chris said. "And next we have Edward: The Upper-class Schemer."

A tall, thin boy stepped out next to Montana. He had dusty blond hair in a smooth swirl. He wore a fancy cream suit with a crimson bowtie.

"Hello, to all of you," Edward greeted. "As you can probably assume, I could from a family that is incredibly rich. In fact it was because of my generous donation that we have such a large prize this year. You see, I'm not in it so much for the money then for the chance to make myself famous."

"That's nice," Chris continued. "And our final new contestant is Sophie: The Sociopath."

A girl walked purposefully up next to Edward. She had platinum blond hair down up in a tight ponytail. Her intense eyes were a deep shade of violet. Her clothes all followed a colour scheme of blue and purple.

"Hello, I am Sophie," she declared. "I get what I want, and if you get in my way you're my enemy. I destroy enemies."

All of the contestants swallowed in fear as she spoke, even ones like Eva and Alejandro.

"Since these three are new they get the privilege of being team captains," Chris declared. "So, I'll let them start choosing their teams now. Let's start with…Sophie."

Sophie eyed each of the contestants thoughtfully. Her sight stopped on Lindsay who was trying to get Tyler to wake up.

"Lindsay," Sophie spoke firmly.

Lindsay looked up at Sophie nervously. She reluctantly let go of Tyler and joined Sophie on the stage.

"Now, Edward, what's your choice?" Chris asked.

Edward stroked his chin thoughtfully. He noticed that Alejandro was grinning at him cockily.

"Alright, I choose Alejandro," Edward declared.

"Okay, then, that means it's my turn," Montana exclaimed happily. "I know who I'm picking, right, without a doubt, it's Izzy."

"Yay!" Izzy cheered as she joined Montana.

Sophie looked through the crowd determinedly again. A sadistic grin spread across her face.

"Cody," she declared.

Cody broke out of Sierra's grasp and joined Sophie. Sierra looked incredibly nervous.

Edward thought for a bit, then said, "I choose Harold."

"Yes," Harold cheered. "You won't regret it; my skills will get you to the top."

"That's good to know," Edward said with a smile.

"Let's see, who do I want know?" Montana mused. "Well, how can you go wrong with someone as sweet as Katie, right?"

Katie squealed and joined Montana.

"Beth," Sophie said without any hesitation.

"I think I'll take…Heather," Edward decided.

"Oh come on," Heather growled. "Now I have to be on the same time as tall, dark, and hideous."

She snarled at Alejandro who just smiled at her mockingly.

"Next, I'll take…" Montana mused. "Of course, what's Katie without Sadie, right?"

Sadie squealed and hugged Katie who squealed in return.

"I'd hate to be on that team," Noah snarked.

"Eva," Sophie said.

Edward glanced at the two teams around him, then decided, "Bridgette will make a nice addition to my team."

"Why, thank you," Bridgette exclaimed with smile.

"Noah, you're a master of reverse psychology," Montana exclaimed. "I pick you."

"What? That is just cruel," Noah grumbled.

"Tyler," Sophie chose.

An idea seemed to strike Edward and he exclaimed, "I'll take DJ."

DJ looked incredibly relieved to not be on Sophie's team and was happy to join up with Edward.

"You should like totally pick Trent," Katie suggested to Montana.

"Yeah, he is like such a super hottie," Sadie added.

"Well, I like hotties," Montana exclaimed, "Okay, I choose Trent."

Trent looked slightly annoyed, but he stepped onto the stage with a smile. The crowd was getting smaller now. Sophie took more time as she looked at the remaining contestants. She noticed that Beth was staring at Justin.

"Justin," Sophie said.

Edward was also looking thoughtfully at who remained.

"Do you think that you could pick Geoff?" Bridgette asked. "I'd hate to fight against him."

"Splendid idea, Bridgette," Edward said with a smile. "Geoff."

Geoff cheered and rushed up to hug Bridgette lovingly.

"Hm, it's a tough choice now," Montana said. "But I don't think one hottie is going to do it for me; I'm gonna take Duncan too, right."

"Good choice," Duncan said with a smug smile. "I'm way more fun than that other guy."

Montana giggled, while Gwen looked slightly upset. She immediately covered it up.

"Only five contestants remain," Chris commented. "It must suck to know that no one wants you."

"Shut up, Chris!" Courtney shouted.

Gwen just tried to remain stoic, Leshawna looked genuinely unaffected, Sierra was staring at Cody longingly, and Ezekiel was just obliviously chewing at his foot. Sophie watched them all and for the first time actually looked conflicted about who she would pick.

"…Leshawna," she finally decided.

Edward also looked quite uncertain. He looked at the furious Courtney and then to the desperate Sierra. He looked up at Sophie and smiled.

"I pick Sierra," he decided.

"Nooo!" Sierra cried. "I need my Cody; you can't take me away from Cody!"

"Get up there!" Chris ordered.

"Hm, just three left, then," Montana mused. "Well, I don't one people thinking I'm some boyfriend stealer, right, so Gwen, I'll take you."

Gwen looked incredibly relieved as she embraced with Duncan.

"Just two left guys, who's it going to be?" Chris said.

Sophie looked very uncertain, while Edward smiled at her smugly.

"I'll take…Courtney," she finally decided.

"Well, it's about time," Courtney declared.

"And that leaves me with Ezekiel," Edward declared.

Ezekiel bounded up the stage and purred affectionately at Edward. Suddenly something was blasted off from the water. The projectile crashed through the roof of the warehouse.

"Hey, everyone, what'd I miss?" Owen asked.

"Owen, what happened to you?" Leshawna gasped.

"Well, Chris kinda blew me up when I went back to the island," Owen explained.

"But Chris is right here," Cody pointed out.

"I told you, the miracle of cameras," Chris explained.

"Cameras don't work that way," Courtney snapped. "You can't be in two places at once."

"Evidently I can," Chris said. "Now, captains, you may pick your team names."

"How about…The Kickin' Kangaroos," Montana exclaimed. "See, 'cause, I'm Australian, right, and kangaroos are—"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Chris said. "Edward?"

"Let's go with…Team Superstar," Edward declared.

"And Sophie?" Chris finished.

"Team Take No Prisoners," Sophie declared.

"You guys are doing a new series? Can I join?" Owen asked.

"No, you wasted your chance," Chris declared.

"Oh, please, please, please, with a cherry on top," Owen begged. "Mm, cherry."

"Well, the fact is that no team would want you," Chris said bluntly.

"I'll take him," Montana said. "I'm one short anyways."

"You actually want him?" Chris gasped. "Okay, it's your funeral."

Owen ran up and hugged the new girl.

"Hey, I don't think I know you," Owen said.

"Name's Montana," she said with a smile.

"Well, it's been a fun introduction, but I think it's time that we all got some sleep," Chris declared. "You can't be guaranteed anything this season, but for one night I have provided all of you with your own rooms for your team. Oh, and if anyone of you need to make a confession we've got…this!"

He help up an old beat-up cardboard box.

"We're supposed to have our confessionals in that?" Gwen asked appalled. "We wouldn't even fit."

"That's true for some more than others," Heather declared as she eyed Owen.

"Hey, I'm trying to do something nice here," Chris pouted. "Now you'll find your nice new rooms in the back. And you're going to need your sleep."

**The Cardboard Box**

**Chris— **Ow, this is kind of cramped. But they'll get used to it. Anyways, the rooms may look nice, but they'll soon find they've been set up to allow a little drama.

**Sophie— **I specifically chose my team to be a group that would follow my orders without question. Though it got tougher once I got closer to the end. Leshawna and Courtney may be problems, but I'll deal with them as soon as possible.

**Edward— **I put a lot of strategic thought into my choices. I tried to get as many schemers as I could, Alejandro, Heather, even Harold outwitted Courtney in season one. Of course, Bridgette is the most liked contestant so she will also be a valuable asset. And once I get Sierra to blame Sophie for stealing her Cody, I'm betting she'll stop at nothing to take her down.

**Montana— **My team is just going to be so much fun, right!

The three teams walked down three separate hallways. Sophie was at the front of her team and with her was Eva.

"Eva, I think that we need to work together," Sophie said. "We both want to win this more than anyone; we'll need each other's support."

"You mean, like an alliance?" Eva asked.

"Call it what you want," Sophie said. "But I just want to make sure that you don't get voted off too soon."

At the back of the team, another alliance was being formed. Lindsay and Tyler were holding hands and Cody walked behind them. Beth was talking to all of them.

"So guys, I was thinking about something," she said. "We're always kind of like the underdogs every season. This time I think that we should work together to make sure we don't get picked off."

"That makes sense," Cody agreed.

"Yeah, I agree," Tyler added. "You guys need me to protect you like I protect Lindsay."

"Isn't he the best?" Lindsay exclaimed.

Cody rolled his eyes at Beth, but didn't say anything.

In another hallway, Edward's team was walking. Sierra was sobbing into her arms.

"My Cody…my Cody," she cried.

"I'm so sorry, Sierra," Edward comforted. "But I know what that Sophie creep is planning; she's trying to separate the two of you. But we'll show her."

Sierra didn't show any sign that she had heard and just kept sobbing.

"I'm sure after being in that machine for so long some of you ladies have missed the sight of me," Alejandro said to no one in particular.

Sierra kept crying, Bridgette was more interested in Geoff, and Heather just shot him a victorious smile. Alejandro sighed.

"There has to be someone who will work with me," he muttered.

He eyed Harold who was picking his nose, then looked at DJ.

"DJ, pal, we should stick together," Alejandro exclaimed as he sidled about to the large boy.

"Oh…uh, okay," DJ mumbled. "I'm not really good at these alliance things."

"Who said anything about an alliance?" Alejandro said. "I'm just talking about being friends."

"Okay, if you say so," DJ said nervously.

In the final hallway, Montana was laughing as she ran ahead.

"Whee, I'm so exciting," she exclaimed.

"Me too," Izzy added as she leapt over Montana.

Behind them, Duncan was kissing Gwen's neck. However she spotted Trent was still surrounded by Katie and Sadie.

"We should stop," Gwen told Duncan as she pulled away from Duncan.

Duncan also looked at Trent, but he didn't look too happy.

"Fine," he just sighed.

Bring up the rear was Owen and Noah.

"I've just got to get Izzy back," Owen moaned. "But she doesn't even notice me."

Noah nodded along with him.

"Isn't this where you say something encouraging?" Owen asked.

"Not my area of expertise," Noah remarked.

The teams arrived at their rooms. Team Take No Prisoners found a circular room with a flowery theme. One large bed was in the center and several smaller beds were spread around the room.

"Ugh, it's so girly," Eva complained.

"Um, guys, we have a slight problem," Justin noted as he counted the beds. "There's not nearly enough beds for all of us."

"Well, sense I'm the captain I'll get the big bed and I'll pick who else will share it," Sophie declared.

"That is totally unfair," Courtney complained. "I don't care if Chris let you pick the team; that does not give you authority over us."

"Courtney, you do not want me as an enemy," Sophie declared icily. "I'm giving you one chance right now; shut up and let me lead."

"No," Courtney protested.

Several contestants backed up nervously.

"Guys, guys, let's not fight," Leshawna exclaimed.

"Don't you get involved," Sophie hissed at her. "Courtney, you will obey me or you will regret it."

"Okay, you need to stop talking like that," Leshawna declared as she stepped between the two girls.

"Out of the way," Sophie said as she shoved.

"You did not just do that!" Leshawna snapped.

"This is going to be fun," Justin sighed as he watched them fight.

"Hey guys, you have got to check out this bathroom," Lindsay exclaimed as she opened a door on the side.

"Good idea, we can hide out there while the ladies assert their dominance," Cody exclaimed as he, Beth, and Tyler ran into the bathroom.

It wasn't particularly small, but with the four occupants it was still a little cramped. Lindsay had backed up against the shower at the end of the room while Cody was trying to get the door to close behind them.

"We should take this opportunity to discuss our strategy," Beth exclaimed. "So…any suggestions?"

The group thought for a while.

"Ooh, I've got an idea," Lindsay exclaimed. "Don't vote for each other."

"…good idea, Lindsay," Tyler said after a brief pause.

Outside they could hear things being thrown and crashed against walls. Meanwhile, Team Superstar had arrived at their room. It was a pristine room that had a pure white theme. The room had a sofa and several tables. There were various plants in all sorts of fancy vases.

"Hm, looks nice," Edward remarked.

"Yes, very nice," Alejandro added.

"Too nice," Heather decided. "This is Chris we're talking about, there's got to be some catch."

"I think I found it," Geoff exclaimed as he pointed to the corner. "There's only one bed."

"Nope, there are more beds in here," Harold pointed out as he opened a door.

The other room was the opposite of the first room. It was made out of rotting wood and had no windows. All that it held was several old mattresses.

"I guess we'll have to pick someone to sleep in the nice room," Edward declared. "I may be the leader, but is there anyone else who wants the room."

"Yeah, me," Heather declared.

She received various negative comments from her teammates.

"Well, I don't see any problem with giving Heather this room," Edward said. "After all, someone has to get it."

"While I wouldn't mind giving this room to Heather," Alejandro said. "I think there's someone else who deserves it more: DJ."

"Yeah, DJ is always nice to everyone," Bridgette agreed.

Everyone soon agreed; only Heather hadn't said anything.

"Heather, are you okay with this?" Edward asked.

"I…guess so," Heather sighed.

**The Cardboard Box**

**Heather— **That Alejandro set me up. He seemed like the hero for helping out DJ, but if I called him out then _I _would seem like the monster. He's clever, but I'll show him soon enough…and what is with this box? Chris has got to be joking.

**Alejandro—** Ah, I'm glad to see that Heather is as predictable as ever. I'm going to have fun with her…Man, this box is tight; how do I get out of here?

**Edward— **DJ isn't a key part of my plan; I only took him since I knew that Sophie was getting people that she could push around; and DJ is the biggest momma's boy there is. Still he can help me look nice which is all I need right now…And I've got to make a mental note to not make so many confessionals, this place is disgusting.

The final group arrived in their room. The colour scheme was much more toned down then there other two and there was a large window at the end of the room. Two bigger beds were at the front of the room and four smaller ones were lined up at the back. On one of the big beds was a basket of chocolates that was marked, 'Welcome.'

"Food!" Owen exclaimed.

He dived on the basket and devoured the chocolate instantly.

"Wow, someone has an appetite," Montana laughed.

"I think that that food was intended for all of us," Noah pointed out, but even he couldn't stay mad at Owen for long.

Soon everyone was laughing with Owen. Everyone except Gwen and, once he noticed her, Duncan.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

"Owen wolfs down a basket of chocolate and everyone loves him," Gwen sighed, "I do anything and people hate me."

"Hey, I love you," Duncan said as he kissed her.

"Well, looks like Owen's claimed his territory, right," Montana pointed out the chocolate stained all over the bed. "But I don't mind a smaller bed."

"Right, me neither," Trent added quickly. "I mean, we gotta be considerate of those who might want a large bed."

He immediately broke away from Katie and Sadie and claimed a bed. Noah and Izzy also took one of the smaller beds.

"Perfect," Duncan exclaimed as he tossed Gwen playfully onto the other big bed.

"Wait a minute," Sadie began, "does that mean that…"

"You mean, we have to…"Katie said.

Both girls looked at the bed that Owen was in and sighed. The sun began to set and the many contestants started to get ready to sleep. The flowery room looked like a war-field now.

"Alright, I've made my decision," Sophie declared as she wiped sweat off of her brow. "Sharing the king-sized bed with me will be Eva and Justin."

Leshawna looked even more exhausted and beat than Sophie. She weakly collapsed in one of the smaller beds. Courtney also looked pretty battered, but she was still standing. Tentatively the bathroom opened and the four occupants crept out. Lindsay and Tyler were eager to share a bed but this still left two beds and three contestants.

"I am not letting that witch tell me what to do," Courtney declared as she climbed into the large bed.

She made sure to be on Justin's side of the bed. The handsome teen cracked an eye open and smile as he saw Courtney cuddling up next to him.

"Well, goodnight, Cody," Beth sighed as she hopped into her bed.

"Night," Cody replied.

In the next room the eight people who weren't DJ were struggling to get comfortable in their lumpy mattresses.

"This should be fun," Alejandro whispered to Heather. "I get to sleep right next to me."

"Leave me alone," Heather snapped.

Bridgette and Geoff were much happier to be close together and smiled at each other from their mattress. Ezekiel was crawling around in circles on his mattress before he curled up. However, eventually DJ opened the door and entered.

"Hey guys, thanks for the room and all, but I think someone else should have it," he said. "I just can't sleep alone in a different bed."

"How about, Al?" Heather suggested. "After all, he was nice enough to suggest DJ."

"That's…very kind of you Heather," Alejandro said through clenched teeth as he got up and let DJ take his place.

"See, Harold," Heather said as she turned to her side. "I can be nice if I want."

Under her breath she added, "And I got that jerk, Alejandro, to leave me alone."

In the final room, almost everyone was sleeping happily. The two who weren't were Sadie and Katie. The chocolate seemed to have given Owen gas and they couldn't breathe. They held each other's hands desperately.

**The Cardboard Box**

**Chris— **Well, well, that does it for the first day. I would have preferred a little more drama from the Kickin' Kangaroos, but I guess I'll just have to try harder. Tomorrow though, we really kick things into gear. The 27 contestants start the race with their first challenge. That's right, we'll officially kick off Total…Drama…Roadtrip! And…maybe the box was a bad idea, I'll look into that.


End file.
